Rojo
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Neither one of them thought they would end up like this. They decided to give this a try. They felt a spark between them. They felt the desire of each other. How will this play out? Will the spark become a flame? Or will it smother out? Can you...imagine it between them? (Note: Master Raven isn't in the roster so I'm using Raven.) Cover Art by: princesseheart


She didn't understand how it got to this point. Or...at least she didn't understand why she went through with it. The woman sighed as she looked at the time on her phone. It was 9:57 p.m. She stared at the now dark screen, wondering how and why she accepted this...proposal. Was it out of fear? Desperation? Or was it something thrilling? Something that made her feel...a spark? The woman shook her head. She needs to stop overthinking this. But it was difficult for her not to. It was hard for her to not think about it when those thoughts gave her a swarm of butterflies to dance in her stomach. Hell, thinking about _him_ got her heart pumping. She looked out the window to see big, fancy lettering light up the night. This was the place. The woman paid the cab driver their fare and stepped out of the taxi. Her dark brown eyes scanned the crowd to see if he was there. He wasn't. And the stares from many people somewhat unnerved her. It's not that she wasn't used to a lot of people staring. But it's different when the large crowd isn't a bunch of subordinates and petty officers.

"Are you looking for a certain someone?"

That voice sent a sweet chill down her spine despite sensing the owner behind her. She turned around to see a man with curly black hair. He was wearing a sleek black suit and shiny black dress shoes. In his hand was a single, deep red rose. The woman should've been unaffected by his gift considering the amount of men she encountered previously doing the same thing. But for some reason, she felt so _giddy_ about it.

"Yes. I am. And it seems like you finally arrived Miguel."

The Spaniard chuckled. He smiled as his gift was accepted by his date. He extended his arm for the woman to take. "I merely arrived at the same time as you Master-"

"Just Raven."

"Right. Just Raven." Miguel chuckled again from seeing the dark-skinned beauty slightly narrow her eyes. He can't help but tease her a bit.

The couple walked up to the host, ignoring long line of people waiting to get in. The man wearing a uniform smiled and took out his pen.

"_¡Buenas noches! _Welcome to _El Valle de Rojo_! Do you have a reservation?"

"_Sí._ Under Rojo. Miguel Rojo."

The host looked through the book full of names and placed a checkmark next to Miguel's name. "Very good sir! We will have you escorted immediately!" A different server opened the door of the restaurant, allowing the couple to enter.

The entirety of the place was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The lighting was dim enough to give a mature atmosphere. Many people were sitting at their tables eating and chatting away. On the other side of the restaurant was a stage that had a singer and several musicians playing their instruments. Miguel and Master Raven were successfully escorted to their table closest to the dance floor.

"Your waiter will be right with you momentarily. Enjoy!"

"_¡Gracías!_" Master Raven said with a wink. Flustered, the server walked away to continue his their duty. The female ninja released Miguel's arm and attempted to take her seat. Before she could even touch the chair, Miguel pulled out the furniture and held out his hand. Surprised by his quickness, Master Raven took his hand and gently sat in her seat.

"By the way, I saw that."

Raven had to keep herself from gasping from hearing Miguel's whisper in her ear. "Saw what?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Raven smirked. "What? Don't tell me you're already jealous of someone merely being winked at."

Miguel went around and took his seat. "Jealous? I never said that! I'm just stating what I saw." And truth be told, he really wasn't jealous at all. If anything, seeing the woman's wink almost made his heart stop. It's enough that she's killing him slowly by wearing a deep red halter dress that's most likely made with a satin material. Not to mention how the cloth hugged all of Raven's curves and showed off a portion of her ample cleavage. Those diamonds were resting on her ears and neck without a care. And don't even get Miguel started on Raven's hair. Her locs were neatly put into a high ponytail but their length were so long.

Raven's eyebrow arched in curiosity. She'll let it slide for now. Dark brown eyes looked around the establishment. The place was packed with so many people, the music is wonderful, and the atmosphere was mature yet inviting. No wonder why Miguel reserved a table several days ago. Both parties looked up when they saw a waiter presenting their menus.

"Good evening! My name is Isa and I'll be serving you for tonight! Is there a drink I can start you off with?"

Miguel browsed the assortment of wines listed on the plastic. He's had some of these wines in the past so it wouldn't matter of what he'd get. He looked across the table, wondering if the dark-skinned beauty made her decision.

"Rioja. I'd like to try that."

_Good choice._ Miguel thought while looking down at the menu.

"Coming right up! I'll be back shortly to take your orders!" And with that, the waiter left to fetch the aged liquid of the vine.

The silence between them was a little...unsettling. Sure, the jazz music and chatter of other people filled the air but the small little bubble between the pair was thick. Master Raven restrained herself from sighing out loud. What was she even doing? Truth be told, she did want to come to this restaurant for a while. But never did she think that she'd be on a date with a man she ran into several months ago. Her eyes shifted up from the menu, looking at the man across the. She had to admit, there was a lot more to Miguel then when she first met him. Who knew that a brawler would get caught up in her operation sting and expose the sub group of Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers smuggling weapons? And who would even think that this brawler would ask her, a high-ranking ninja of the CIA out for dinner?

Master Raven knew she wasn't the type to entertain such frivolous activities. Well, maybe "frivolous" isn't the correct word. Raven just stopped having time trying to date when her work came first. Not to mention that it's not easy to actually be invested in a date when she had to use it as a guise to take down so many men affiliated with weapons, drugs, and human trafficking rings. And having some unlucky relationships in the past on top of it? Dating again was out of the question. But yet, here she is on a date with a man that happened to help her take down a ring of enemies several months ago in a popular restaurant. She let her eyes roam about Miguel's figure. His hair was so curly, yet it looked so fluffy. His skin was tan, probably kissed by the sun. Raven wondered what his muscles were like under those clothes. She mentally scolded herself. It's way too early to be having those thoughts. But her mental scolding didn't stop her from looking at Miguel's face. Dark brown eyes traced the strong jawline down to the Spaniard's large nose. She could see his two o'clock shadow decorate his face. But what really made her lose her breath was Miguel's lips. Those pairs of lips pulled into a soft smile, making the woman wonder if they're as soft as they look.

Raven averted her eyes the second she saw her date look up from his menu. _He didn't see me..._God, what has gotten into her? She hasn't acted like this since high school! She heard the man clear his throat, probably trying to gain the ninja's attention. Master Raven looked up from the plastic, keeping her invisible mask in place.

"Have you decided on anything yet?"

The female ninja briefly nodded. "Yes. Have you chosen something as well?"

"I have." As soon as the words left his lips, the waiter returns with bucket full of ice and a bottle of red wine.

"And here you are! Are you guys ready to order?" Isa poured the aged wine into the glasses before taking out her notepad and pen.

"Yes, we are." Said Raven after closing the menu. Once the couple gave their orders, Isa walked away to deliver her notes before waiting a different table.

Miguel reached for his glass while Master Raven reached for hers. He smiled as he brought his glass to touch the ninja's glass. "To our first date."

The black female ninja briefly smiled. "To our first date." They _clinked_ their glasses and took a sip of the sweet red liquid.

It was Miguel's turn to take a secretive gander at his date. His eyes traveled to her face. Where did those scars come from? How did she get them? He knew that they had something to do with her line of work but he couldn't really ask about it. Brown orbs continued their journey of observing Raven's face. Her nose was large and beautiful. Her dark skin glowed from the dim lighting. Wow. Her skin was so enchanting. It reminded him of a certain wildflowers one only finds every few years. And his fingers were just itching to caress her face to feel her smooth skin. The Spaniard chided himself for having such a thought. But the more he kept his gaze on his date, the more of those thoughts crossed his mind. His eyes suddenly fixated on the ninja's lips. Miguel's heart _thumped_ rapidly from seeing Raven daintily sip the wine then briefly licked her top lip. He could see the dark lipstick stains on her glass. Damn. He's really being pathetic of being jealous of a wine glass right now?

"Is there something troubling you Miguel?" Raven blinked in slight concern. Neither one of them said anything since the toast and Miguel seemed to be...distracted.

"Yes. I mean-No!" Miguel felt his burning stomach drop from seeing the woman's smirk.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous? A touch itchy?" Master Raven took another sip of wine. She knew Miguel was checking her out. He already teased her earlier. Now it was her turn to play.

Miguel cleared his throat, attempting to keep himself from choking on air. "No no no no! I'm fine! Well…," He slid his hand down his face before sighing, "maybe I am...a little nervous…"

The ninja chuckled. So he wasn't the only one? "Truth be told, you're not the only one…"

"You're just as nervous as I am? It's not just me here?" Miguel grinned from hearing a small giggle coming out of the woman. At least they're finally getting somewhere with small talk.

"If I say yes again, will you loosen your shoulders? They've been tightened since we've been at the table."

_She saw me!_ The Spaniard breathed deeply to calm his nerves and relaxed his tense muscles. He took another sip of wine and relished its flavor. This woman can read him like a book!

"I'm relaxed now. See?"

The woman playfully rolled her eyes. Now she remembers how his bantering and smooth talk got her into going out with him in the first place. Not that she was really complaining of course. Although she had to admit, Miguel's demeanor was making her feel...something. It was pleasant, yet thrilling. It made her heart flutter and her stomach doing flips. He was making her have those feelings of falling in-

_No. It's way too early for that. I don't even know if we'll continue...whatever this is..._Before she could continue doubting, Isa finally came back with their meals. The pair dug into their meals, continuing with their small talk that lead up to a full conversation. Miguel made sure to go easy on asking his date some questions. He knows that she can keep information from leaking out. He was surprised that he didn't have to pry some answers out of her. But despite what Master Raven told him, the Spaniard could still sense her hesitation. For a person that told him to relax, Raven needs to take some of her own advice. And Miguel knows how to do it.

The pair finished their meals and continued to sip their wines. They could hear the music stop playing in the background and other people clapping. On the stage, a black man with dark locs smiled as he spoke into the mic.

"_¡Buenas noches! _How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement. Master Raven's eyes lit up when she recognized the voice.

"Hey! What's he doing here?"

Miguel raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"I know of him. He's a well-known jazz singer in America. I love his music."

_I've got it!_ Miguel smiled, ready to set his small plan in motion. He gulped the last bit of wine before getting out of his chair. He extended his hand to the female ninja. Her eyes widened. "Care for a dance _señorita_?"

The woman was _definitely_ caught off guard. But to keep herself from staring, she took Miguel's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The singer's band began to play a slow melody. The Spaniard brought the dark-skinned beauty to the middle of the dance floor. He carefully placed his hand on Master Raven's lower back after letting her hand rest on his shoulder. The man could still sense some apprehension from the ninja but that won't discourage him from trying. He began to sway side-to-side, making sure to be aligned with the rhythm.

Master Raven was trying so hard to not slip up. She hasn't done something like this in _years_. And it made her uncomfortable. She kept the space between them a little open. Raven looked up to see Miguel softly smiling at her. His eyes bore into hers and she felt a spark hitting her deep within.

"You're thinking too hard about this. Relax your shoulders. I've got you." Damn. He actually saw through her mask?

The woman took a deep breath to calm her nerves and racing heart. She caught a whiff of Miguel's cologne and dear God he smelled _divine_. She moved her body closer to his and laid her head on his shoulder. Raven was so lost in the music and the cologne, she didn't realize Miguel had intertwined their fingers together. But, she still felt like something was missing. She felt Miguel's other hand go higher to her upper back.

"Don't."

The Spaniard smirked. "'Don't' what?" Miguel could feel Raven frowning a bit from more of his teasing. He's trying not to ruin the moment but he needed to dig a bit deeper. "I don't know what you want me to do. I need you to tell me…"

The saxophone sang its solo in the background. Master Raven could feel her cheeks burning. Damn this man for making her feel like this! "Lower." She felt the wandering hand reach her lower back. "Tighter." The ninja held back a moan from Miguel tightening his grip.

Despite his teasing façade, Miguel did everything he can to not lose control. He knew he couldn't keep his rapid heartbeat away from Raven's highly trained ears. But it was harder to keep himself from burying his face into the woman's neck. Her perfume allured him like a siren of the sea. He wanted to feel her skin under his lips. As if she could read minds, Master Raven lifts her head to look at Miguel's handsome face. Her dark brown eyes immediately went to his lips. She could see them coming closer and closer to her. Before they could move any further, she placed a finger over them. She looked up again and connected her nose with Miguel's.

"Not here." Raven saw the Spaniard's eyes widen. The song ended with a large round of applause of approval that neither of them noticed. "_Not here_."

Miguel knew the intense meaning behind those words. He kissed her finger before leading Master Raven back to the table. He quickly paid the bill in cash and left a good tip for the waiter. Miguel led his date outside and hailed a taxi that almost passed by.

* * *

_**Step up the two of us, nobody knows us**_  
_**Get in the car like, "skrrt"...**_  
_**Stayin' up all night, order me pad thai**_  
_**Then we gon' sleep 'til noon...**_

* * *

Miguel could barely lock the door. He was so busy getting intoxicated from Master Raven's kisses. Her fingers roughly gripped the man's collar in an attempt to pull him closer. A moan escaped her when Miguel gripped her ass to lift her up. Raven wrapped her legs around the man's waist, allowing him to make it easier to get to his bedroom. Inside, Miguel sat Master Raven down on his bed and released her. He parted their lips and stared into her eyes. The ninja took several breaths to regain her breathing. She felt the Spaniard's forehead against hers.

* * *

_**Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub**_  
_**Bubbles and bubbly, ooh...**_  
_**This is a pleasure, feel like we never**_  
_**Act this regular...**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Miguel with a hint of worry. He didn't want to coerce her into doing something she didn't want.

* * *

_**Click, click, click and post**_

_**Drip-drip-dripped in gold...**_

* * *

Raven smiled as she brought her lips to the man's ear. "_Sí_." She slowly drew her head back, making sure her eyelashes caress the man's face. "By the way," The woman smirked as she took off her jewelry, "I'm going to need some help." She placed the jewelry on the nightstand next to the bed.

* * *

_**Quick, quick, quick, let's go!**_

* * *

For the second time tonight, Master Raven was caught off guard from Miguel's sweetness. He knelt before her and removed her heels. Kisses were placed on the woman's ankles and her knees. Miguel stood up and took Raven's hands in his. He gently kissed her knuckles then cradled her face in his palms. The woman was stunned. The feeling of vulnerability washed over the ninja. And she didn't like it. Air left her lungs when she felt gentle kisses touch her forehead and her scars. _Whoa_. Those kisses made her feel warm and wanted. And she wanted more.

* * *

**_Kiss me and take off your clothes!_**

* * *

"Miguel…" Her breathy whisper had the man's heart beating so hard in his chest. He wanted to hear it again. He _needed_ to hear it again.

"What is it?" He saw her open her mouth and close it twice. Miguel knew Raven was nervous. But he needed to hear her. "I don't know what you want me to do unless you tell me…"

"...Again." Miguel kissed the woman's forehead. "A little lower." He kissed her nose. "Lower." He kissed her lips. Warmth grew between Raven's legs when she heard a heart-stopping moan coming from the Spaniard. She took control of the kiss and slipped her tongue inside to dance with Miguel's. She smirked inwardly when another deep moan came from his throat. She took his hands and guided them to her neck. She parted their lips and took several breaths. Her eyes bore into Miguel's, burning with intense passion. "Touch me Miguel."

* * *

_**Imagine a world like that!**_  
_**Imagine a world like that!**_

* * *

Without sparing a second thought, Miguel crashed his lips against Raven's once again. He kissed her deeply, causing her to moan again. His hands massaged the woman's shoulders, going straight for the neck. His fingertips felt the satin material, itching to get rid of it. He stops kissing Raven and looks behind her to look at the clasp on the dress. While he's trying to undo it, he feels her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt. Thank God he took off his jacket earlier. He finally got the clasp loose and pulled the dress down. The woman's fingers undid the last button and moved the dress shirt backwards. Miguel shrugged the clothing off of him, leaving his torso bare. He moved back and moved Raven's dress down further. All the air left his lungs when he saw Raven's body. The red satin dress did _not_ lie. His eyes traced every curve. The small yet toned abs. The faint yet long scar on her side. He gently moved her back on the bed to allow the moonlight to kiss her. _Goddamn_.

* * *

**_We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest_**  
**_Love how my face fits so good in your neck!_**

* * *

Raven raised her hips for Miguel to remove the fabric. He tossed it to the side to have it reunite with his shirt. Brown eyes immediately went to a pair of pretty black laced panties. He knows it isn't polite to stare but dammit he was gonna drink it all in. A surprise gasp left Miguel when he felt a pair of lips touch his throat. He felt their softness and heat on his skin. He almost didn't pay attention to Raven's skillful fingers undoing his pants. Miguel softly pushed Raven back before getting up to take off his pants and socks. The woman couldn't help but lower her eyes to see a nicely-sized bulge hiding behind a pair of maroon boxers. Before she could do anything, Master Raven was forced down and met with a fierce kiss. She didn't care if Miguel took control. In fact, she wanted him to.

* * *

_**Why can't you imagine a world like that?**_

* * *

The female ninja took a sharp breath from feeling a pair of warm lips kiss her neck. She elevated her neck a bit for Miguel to have more room. Her eyes closed from feeling his hands roaming on her skin. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. No man has _ever_ made her feel this way. And she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

* * *

_**Imagine a world...**_

* * *

"M-Miguel…!" She breathed his name as he left a love mark on her neck. She felt herself grow wetter and wetter. And this was just the beginning.

Miguel continued his journey of tasting Raven's skin. He never thought skin would ever be this soft _and _smooth! He paused to take in the site of a pair of beautiful breasts right in front of him. He gingerly took one in his hand and squeezed it. Raven arched her back slightly from the contact and gasped when Miguel's thumb glided across the nipple. She moaned softly as the Spaniard gently kiss the mounds of skin. He took one nipple into his mouth and suckled it while massaging the other. _Damn. _ She tasted _wonderful_. Raven continued to whisper his name. She couldn't help but arch her back a little more when Miguel switched to the other breast to give the same amount of attention. Miguel felt himself grow harder from feeling the woman's hands lightly scratching his scalp. And Raven didn't realize that was his biggest weakness.

As much as Miguel loves tasting some of Raven, he wanted to taste the rest of her. He kissed his way down south, down to Raven's stomach. She was starting to drive him crazy from saying his name on repeat and he'll be _damned_ if she stops. He kissed the middle of Raven's stomach and then left another love mark. He heard her hiss from the contact but he also heard something else.

"...wer."

He stopped. "Mm…?"

"Lower…" He went lower to kiss more of her soft skin. "Lower…" He did it again. "Lower…" Miguel came face-to-face with the laced panties.

He looked up to find Raven's eyes averted to a different direction. Her arm was across her face to hide her expression. A smirk wormed its way onto his face. He couldn't have that. Without warning, the man kissed the laced cloth. That alone dragged a moan out of Raven. Miguel grabbed the panties on both sides and slid them down Raven's long, luscious legs. And there she was in all of her naked glory. It was the most _beautiful_ thing Miguel _ever_ laid his eyes on. He kissed the insides of her thighs, loving her turned on but annoyed reaction. He kissed the small nestle of tight curls first. Then he kisses away of the junction between Raven's legs.

* * *

_**Kiss me and take off your clothes!**_

* * *

The woman arched her back and let out a small yelp of pleasure. She could feel his warm tongue slowly taste her as if to savor her. Her legs tried to close on instinct but Miguel's hand gripped one firmly and the other gripped her waist. She attempted to push Miguel's head away from her but she didn't have the strength to do so. Suddenly, she felt a bolt of lightning shoot up her spine. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt Miguel's tongue go faster and deeper. One hand latched onto the man's wrist on her waist and the other onto the sheets. The Spaniard below couldn't stop. This woman...this woman tasted like _heaven_. She tasted better than _any_ wine he had previously. He had to have more. He _needed_ more. A grunt of slight pain escaped his throat from feeling Raven's nails digging into his wrist. That's okay though. He was anticipating her nails to dig into his back soon. Miguel's tongue went crazy on the ninja's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Her legs were trying to tighten around him. Her breath was shallow and fast. He heard her cry his name as she came. A rush of Raven's sweetness jets forth to Miguel's lips and he was determined to not waste a single drop.

* * *

_**Imagine a world like that!**_

* * *

Master Raven felt like she just finished her first training session. All of that built up energy was gone and released. She looked down and saw Miguel rising from between her legs. She felt herself grow wet again from seeing that nice tongue of his lick his lips. Raven gripped her lover's wrist and pointed to his maroon boxers that most likely had a stain. "Those go. Now."

* * *

_**Imagine a world like that!**_

* * *

The man chuckled and quickly got rid of the last article of clothing. Master Raven's eyes adored the sight of Miguel's hardened length. _Damn._ With quick reflexes, the ninja expertly pulled Miguel down and flipped him over onto his back. She punctured some of his nerves to not only keep his arms from reaching her, but also to keep his legs from rising.

"Wh-What-?" Miguel was silenced by a pair of lips. Breathy moans escaped him from feeling Raven kissing and sucking on his skin. She wasn't going to be the only one wearing love marks in the morning. Raven continued her journey down the man's torso. His clothes lied about all of this muscle being underneath. She suckled on an ab and nipped it. Hearing Miguel hiss in pleasure fueled her more.

The ninja kept kissing the exposed skin down to a line of hair resting on Miguel's lower abdomen. She saw where the line lead to and couldn't wait to follow it. She licked her lips and kissed the line further down until she came close to the bushel of hairs near his shaft. Miguel didn't like the fact that he can't move. Damn her knowledge of subduing! A curse almost escaped his throat when he felt a warm kiss on his tip. He felt more kisses traveling up and down his long shaft. A curse finally left him after feeling Raven's tongue licking the sensitive skin. And she didn't stop there. Her hand gripped him and moved up and down at alternating rates. It didn't take long for Miguel to start moaning Raven's name as she took him into her mouth in one go. Damn. This man was intoxicating. She loved the throbbing of him in her mouth. And she wanted to please him as well. It's only fair. Raven bobbed up and down, alternating with her speed. She could sense his energy building up, waiting to be released. She smiled inwardly and took it all the way. The room was filled with a mix of Miguel's breathy moans of Raven's name and curses in his native tongue. His hips bucked a few times as he came. Raven didn't dare to waste a drop of his essence. She swallowed it all and then released Miguel's shaft with a _pop_. She licked her lips before puncturing his nerves again to make him feel his arms and legs again. A giggle left her as Miguel sat up with a pout.

"You cheater!"

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Raven won't get tired of doing that anytime soon. She looked at him with a serious expression. "Do you have any condoms?"

Miguel leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out some fresh ones from his drawer. Raven snatched one in the blink of an eye and tore it open. She forced Miguel to sit back against his headstand and kissed him again. She'll be taking control now.

* * *

_**Can you...imagine it?**_

* * *

The ninja moved back and kissed the tip again. She carefully places the condom on so it wouldn't break. She then hovers over Miguel's shaft to aline herself with him. Strong hands gripped Raven's waist to keep her steady, guiding her down. Both lovers hissed from contact. And she wasn't even down all the way! Master Raven gave a long moan when Miguel filled her completely. She doesn't even know if she'll last. Her breaths were short and hot. Her eyes looked down at Miguel and he was no better. His nerves went _insane_. It took everything in him to not come early and not let his sexual fever rage. Miguel felt his lover's hands wrap around his shoulders. He gripped Raven's waist to secure her. Without sparing a second, Master Raven moved her hips. Both parties gripped each other tighter. _Fuck_.

The smell of their love-making intoxicated them even more. Raven's breathy moans were sweet music to Miguel's ears. She picked up the pace when Miguel's mix of curses and her name got louder and louder. They couldn't even hear the creaking of his bed. Raven felt heat pooling in her stomach. She bounced faster and faster, making her lover buck his hips to keep up. The man felt his back getting streaks of love from Raven's nails. He liked some pain once in a while. He came right behind Raven, hissing as she bit hard into his neck. Miguel felt the bite turned into a kiss. He didn't give a damn how sweaty they were. He sensed that his lover wanted more and he was going to give it to her.

* * *

**_Can you...imagine it?_**

* * *

Miguel flipped their positions over and hoisted one of Raven's legs over his shoulder. He gripped her waist again and immediately thrusted into her. Her whimpering and loud moaning filled his ears, fueling him to keep going.

"Lower…!" He moved his hands lower to her thighs. "Back…!" Strong hands gripped Raven's behind. "Tighter!" Miguel tightened his grip and pumped harder. Neither one could speak. All they could do was moan, curse, scream, whimper. The pleasure was too much. "Fuck!" Raven screamed as she felt herself getting closer and closer. She didn't even have to say anything to Miguel. His large hand gripped the other leg and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He then brought that said hand between them and spurred life into his fingers. He went insane of Raven's bundle of nerves and buried his face into her neck. She screamed his name, arching her back so far and digging her nails into his back. He came with her, hissing her name several times.

* * *

_**Imagine...**_  
_**Imagine...**_

* * *

Raven felt her legs shaking from the intense climax. She felt more tired than the last seven missions _combined_. Her legs fell idly on both sides of Miguel with a soft _thwump_. She could feel the weight of his body drop completely onto her but she didn't care. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. Her fingers gingerly and shakily weaved through his scalp, gently massaging it. Miguel smiled despite being out of breath. He loved feeling Raven's beautiful heartbeat. They laid there for several minutes to catch their breath completely. Miguel was able to gather enough strength to pull himself out of his lover. He pulled off the condom and threw it into the trash can. He then pulled the comforter up to Raven's chest before enveloping her in his arms. She cuddled into his chest, barely able to keep her eyes open. Soft lips pressed against her forehead then on her nose. Soft words of "_Te amo_" reached her ears before Raven fully fell asleep.

* * *

_**Imagine...**_  
_**Imagine...**_

* * *

Rays of sunlight bled through the window of a small flat. The poked and prodded Raven's eyes, telling her to wake up. She grunted and reached over to feel a body right next to her. All she felt was an empty space. That jolted her awake. Before she let her instincts as a ninja take over, a nice smell of something sizzling filled her nostrils. That kept her calm but she was still alert. She stretched her arms to the ceiling, feeling her muscles release some energy and her bones giving a satisfying _pop_. Dark brown eyes looked around the room. She found her jewelry and purse still sitting on the nightstand. Her heels were neatly placed next to a pair of gym shoes near the closet. On the bed, she found a large t-shirt with a team logo. She didn't recognize it at all. It must be from a local soccer team. On top of the large shirt was a pair of dark blue briefs. The woman smiled. Miguel was kind enough to lend her some of his clothes.

That lead her to sighing. What will she do next? Is this going to even become an actual..._thing_ between them? She's only stationed here for a while longer until she gets another lead on taking down the Zaibatsu. Raven shook her head and got out of the bed. She stumbled a bit from feeling a hint of soreness in her hips. She felt her skin and snickered. Miguel did squeeze tighter like she asked. She stepped into the underwear and put on the t-shirt. The ninja stepped out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She found her lover, only wearing a pair of pajama pants, over a stove frying something. He must've heard her coming because he didn't bother turning around while greeting her.

"_¡Buenas días¡_"

"_Buenas días._" There was a small pause between them.

"Look," Miguel took a breath, about last night…"

Master Raven felt her stomach drop in disappointment. "What about it?" She was glad that she can mask her voice so the Spaniard can't tell how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't know if you don't feel the same way at all. I know somewhat about your line of work and…"

Dark brown eyes widened. He was talking about his small confession from last night! Master Raven felt her eyes water a bit. He...actually loved her? She felt her heart pounding. She couldn't even say anything through his babbling about how he wants to try to make it work despite only knowing a little about each other for the past few months and how she might have to leave for whatever comes next. It's like he's monologuing about what she _felt_. She chuckled to herself. Now she understood the spark she felt from before. And she liked it. The female ninja walked over to Miguel and wrapped her arms around his middle. He stopped rambling and stood still. His heart warmed from feeling the woman snuggling against his back.

"Turn it off." The Spaniard snickered. He turned off the stove after taking out the last churro he was frying. "Turn around." He did as she told him. He cupped her chin and lifted her head. Raven gave a rare, soft smile. It's the kind of smile that would turn anyone's knees into jelly. "Hold me." Miguel sweetly wrapped his arms around Raven. He smiled, feeling her snuggle into his chest.

"How long do we have to do this? I won't know unless you tell me…"

The woman giggled from his wit. If he was willing to ramble on about how he wants to see how this "thing" will take them, she's willing to try as well. She discreetly found a pot of melted chocolate right next to the pot of boiling oil. She dipped her pinky into it and brought it in between her and Miguel. She tasted it first, impressed with its sweetness before allowing her lover to lick the rest. "As long as I say so."

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAAAAYYY! I really wanted to get this one out before the day is over lol. I honestly wanted to do something with my Connorline ship from Assassin's Creed but nothing was really sparking for me. I had a small writer's block so I couldn't come up with anything. I couldn't even continue a one-shot for my collection. But my friend talked me into writing again so I finally got off my ass and wrote this lmao. And honestly, this ship, which I name RojoRave, is a full-blown crack ship of mine. But when I sat down and thought about it for a bit and envisioned Master Raven wearing a halter red dress, I couldn't stop lmao. I'm stuck in my own little ship hell that I came up with xD. Overall, this actually took me four days to write, including today. I just finished it ten minutes ago and I'm adding in the rest and polishing it. Now, I know there are some Spanish words thrown in the mix but I'm not a Spanish speaker. I just wanted to let ya'll know that they are speaking in Spanish of course. For the scene of the two dancing, the singer is based off of an actual singer named Marlon Saunders. For the dance scene, I really had to go with his song "I Wanna Get Next To You" but I didn't envision writing out the lyrics for that song. However, I did want to add in "Imagine" by Ariana Grande because it truly did fit and I wanted those to understand where it would fit in the sex scene. Overall, I did enjoy writing this! I'm just impressed that I got off my ass to write it xD. Do note that I didn't use all of the lyrics of "Imagine" either but you can get the gist of it with some of the important parts. I recommend you listen to Marlon Saunders' "I Wanna Get Next To You" with the dancing scene and Ariana Grande's "Imagine" with the sex scene. Also note that this is my third time writing smut and I'm still not the best at it. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave some positive reviews and let me know if I need to fix some spelling and grammar! Stay safe and stay warm Angels! Happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
